Too Right Too Be Wrong
by Carcan
Summary: Quinn finds herself inexplicably attracted to her daughter's girlfriend Rachel. Taken from a prompt over at the Glee Kink Meme. Warning it is an Age!Kink with Adult!Quinn and Teenage!Rachel and there is slight Dubcon/Noncon.


**A/N: Okay guys, I'm back...except this time I am publishing on behalf of my sister, she wrote this. She does not have an account so I am letting her use mine until she decides to get one of her own...I'm pushing for it though :). I think it is a really good story, so please read and review...it would mean a lot to her. Please be kind guys, this is her first story, so go easy on her.**

**Taken from this prompt .?thread=2363706 at glee kink meme.**

**Warning: It is an Age!kink, involving Adult Quinn and Teenage Rachel...also has some mild dubcon/noncon.**

**Disclaimer:I/she do not own Glee or any of it's characters...that honour belongs to one Mr. Ryan Murphy...I/she is merely borrowing them temporarily :)**

* * *

><p>Quinn Fabray considered herself a good person, I mean she was an honest and trustworthy friend; she was a successful criminal lawyer working at one of the biggest law firms in New York and she was a good mom, who doted on and provided for her daughter despite being a single parent who fell pregnant at 16.<p>

Now as she was sitting at her kitchen table nursing a glass of water she couldn't help but wonder how, even after everything she's persevered through and all the obstacles she's overcome she can't seem to control her growing desire for one Rachel Berry... The same Rachel Berry who happens to be 18 years old and dating her daughter.

Ever since Beth introduced her to her girlfriend 6 months ago she had been unable to control herself around the tiny girl with the amazing physique; beautiful, expressive brown eyes; big opinions and outrageously good voice. It didn't help matters that Rachel apparently returned her affection. I mean she so obviously had a crush on the young mother... The first time they met Rachel blushed so hard and became such a stuttering wreck that she could barely get a word out.

Quinn got up from her chair at the table and made her way over to the sink to rinse her glass... She needed to pull herself together, Beth would be home soon and no doubt she would be bringing Rachel with her. She didn't want to hurt her daughter, she loved her more than life itself, but there was just something about the little diva (and only the little diva) that bought out the predator within and it had, up to date, veered it's head on more than one occasion.

As the blonde stood leaning against her kitchen counter watching the world pass by her house from her window she couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the first time her and Rachel became intimate...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_4 Months ago:_

_Quinn was sitting in her living room watching tv when Beth and Rachel walked in holding hands..."Hey mom, I hope you don't mind that I brought Rachel home for dinner?" Beth asked with a pleading look in her eye._

_Quinn looked between the two girls and couldn't help but notice that Rachel refused to make eye contact. The little brunette's innocent nature was always something that the young mother found undeniably attractive and the apparent shyness she was currently displaying was no exception... Quinn could already feel the arousal beginning to burn in the pit of her stomach._

"_Not at all baby, Rachel is more than welcome to come for dinner whenever she wants. Although, we're probably ordering take out tonight." Quinn stated and smiled as Beth's face brightened at the news. "Mom, have I told you lately how much I love you? Because I do, I really do." Both Quinn and Rachel chuckled at the younger blondes antics. "Baby, I can never hear that enough," Quinn said, her heart swelling at her daughters words._

"_Alrighty then, I'm just gonna leave Rach here with you while I go take a shower." The young blonde turned and winked at Rachel, "Be good baby, I'll be back soon and when I get back I expect my mom to still be in one piece." Rachel giggled and kissed Beth chastely before the blonde turned and bolted up the stairs._

_The little diva stood awkwardly for a few moments in the doorway to the lounge before Quinn smirked and patted the empty space next to her on the couch, "Come sit honey, I don't bite."_

_Rachel smiled, nodded her head and moved to sit down next to her girlfriend's mom. "I'm sorry Miss Fabray, it's just you make me a little nervous... I don't understand why though, I mean sure you're gorgeous and have amazing eyes..." The diva trailed off, realizing what she was confessing, "What I mean to say is... I'm Rachel Berry, I know exactly who I am and what I want, I don't let things get in my way." The little brunette finished her speech and looked down at her hands resting in her lap. She was clearly nervous, her breath was shaky; her hands were fidgety and she refused to make eye contact with the woman sitting next to her._

_Quinn couldn't help but notice the young girl's unease, her body language throughout her entire dialogue was a dead give-away... Unfortunately that same body language had the added affect of drawing the blonde's attention to the short skirt and tank she was wearing and consequently to the large expanse of skin she was revealing. _

_The entire situation was like a dream come true for the young mother and it was turning her on beyond belief. _

"_That's okay honey," Quinn stated as she placed her hand on Rachel's thigh and started rubbing, "I'm you girlfriend's mother and you're attracted to me... it's perfectly natural to feel nervous."_

_Rachel stiffened, not only because of the hand on her thigh, but also because she just realised that she, in her little speech earlier had inadvertently confessed to having a crush on the blonde woman sitting next to her... "Please don't tell Beth about this, she'll never let me live it down," the diva begged, looking worried._

_Quinn leant in so her mouth was next to Rachel's ear as she moved her hand further up the girl's leg until it disappeared just below the hemline of the diva's skirt. "I wouldn't dream of telling Beth, you see I have a bit of a confession to make... I think you're beautiful Rachel and I find myself inexplicably attracted to you," Quinn whispered._

_Rachel's eyes closed and she shivered at the implication those words held..._

_The blondes hand continued its journey up the little diva's leg until it was resting firmly against her panty covered core. Rachel gasped at the sensation, "Wh...what ar... are y..you doing? We...We can't, B...Beth is r...right up...upstairs. N...no, I, I d...don't w...want this." Even as she was saying the words, she made no effort to move Quinn's hand._

_The young mother started placing little kisses just below the brunette's ear and began rubbing her hand up and down the young girl's core. "Really, because it feels like you want this very much."_

_Rachel whimpered and began thrusting her hips into Quinn's hand..._

"_That's it honey, let go and just feel," the blonde stated as she pushed the diva's panties aside and started moving her fingers in Rachel's slick heat... She moved her fingers up and down the girl's slit a few times before she found her clit and started rubbing and pinching it between two fingers. _

_All the emotions and sensations running through her body were becoming so overwhelming that Rachel couldn't stay quiet any longer and she started moaning and crying out loud, "Oh God, that feels so good... Please don't stop."_

_Quinn looked at the little diva and had never seen anything so beautiful... The girl had her head thrown back with her mouth open and her eyes squeezed closed; there was a sheen of sweat lining her forehead and her body was arching off the chair._

_In an attempt to muffle the noises she was making Rachel grabbed the young mother around the neck and pulled her into a fierce and passion filled kiss. It wasn't long before everything proved too much for the diva and the tension within her snapped as she tumbled over the edge into her orgasm... The loud groan she emitted was muffled by Quinn's mouth which still covered her own._

_The blonde's hand continued its ministrations until Rachel sagged into the chair utterly exhausted. _

_Quinn wrapped her arms around the girl and pulled her close so that the brunette could rest her head on her chest. She placed loving kisses to the top of Rachel's head and whispered words of comfort, until they heard the shower turn off and Beth making her way down stairs._

_When Beth arrived in the lounge Rachel was watching tv alone and her mom was in the kitchen ordering the take out. Beth took her seat next to diva and noticed how flushed she appeared, "Are you okay baby?" Rachel looked at her girlfriend and was overcome with feelings of guilt, she forced a smile and grabbed Beth's hand, "Ofcourse sweety, your mom and I were watching a documentary on World War II and I got a little emotional." The young blonde's face immediately morphed into one of concern and she wrapped her arms around Rachel, "Its okay baby, I'm so sorry you had to see that."_

_Quinn walked into the room just in time to witness the moment between the two girls .The weight of her actions hit her full force and she was overwhelmed by the guilt she felt... Her eyes locked with Rachel and both quickly looked away feeling too ashamed to even consider what this night might of meant in the greater scheme of things._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was startled out of the memory by the chiming of the clock on the kitchen wall... it wouldn't be long now and Beth and Rachel would be home and she couldn't help the bubble of excitement that formed at the thought of seeing the little brunette.

Despite both of them feeling ashamed of their behaviour, that first encounter began what has become one of the most important relationships in the blonde's life... As a matter of fact the relationship between the two has just continued to grow and blossom...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_2 Months Ago_

_Quinn was sitting in the auditorium of the local community theatre waiting for her daughter's glee club's sectionals to begin. She looked to her left at Puck who had made the trip to New York especially for this show. He was a good dad and supported Beth in all her endeavours and at the moment her focus was glee club, which meant he never missed a performance. They had tried to make their relationship work, but other than the child they shared they had no real common interests and their romance soon fizzled out leaving behind nothing but a strong friendship._

_The lights in the auditorium dimmed and the show started with the most beautiful voice Quinn had ever heard... There standing centre stage was Rachel belting her heart out with such passion that the blonde had to squeeze her legs together in an attempt to stave off her arousal and to relieve some of the pressure building there._

_As the little brunette continued on stage Quinn couldn't drag her eyes away and she was finding it exceedingly difficult to sit still... She was squirming in her chair so much that Puck eventually turned and looked at her, "What is your problem?" He asked, agitated. The young mother stopped moving and glared at him, "If you must know I really need the toilet, but don't want to leave before the show is finished. Puck eyed her suspiciously before shrugging his shoulders and looking back at the stage. _

_After the show was over and Quinn had 'gone to the toilet' a very excited Beth came bouncing over to her parents. "Daddy, you came," Beth stated as she leapt into Puck's arms. "Ofcourse kiddo... I wouldn't have missed this for the world," Puck said as he placed a kiss on the young blonde's head. Puck put Beth down and looked at Quinn who nodded, "Look, I spoke to your mom and she said you can spend the night with me in my hotel room if you want?" The young girl's face broke into a huge grin, "Are you kidding? Absolutely, let's do it," she said excitedly. Beth quickly hugged her mom before wrapping her arms around Puck's waist, "Bye mom, be good," she said teasingly. Puck just smirked and winked at Quinn before turning him and Beth around and walking them towards the exit._

_Quinn scanned the auditorium with one target in mind... She spotted the brunette diva talking to two men who she assumed to be the girl's fathers. She watched as Rachel laughed loudly at something one of the men said before turning and walking out of the auditorium. The blonde followed and watched as the little diva walked down one of the side corridors before disappearing into one of the dressing rooms. Quinn waited a few minutes before ducking into the room behind Rachel and locking the door._

_Upon hearing the door lock the brunette looked up to find the young mother standing with her back resting against it. "Quinn, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked, curiosity colouring her tone._

_The blonde smirked at the use of her first name... Rachel had only recently started using it, but considering the circumstances it seemed only appropriate. "I came looking for you," Quinn stated moving toward the diva... The movement closely resembling that of a lion stalking it's pray. "You were magnificent and sexy as hell and all I wanted to do the entire time you were on that stage was rip your clothes off and ravage you," the blonde said huskily._

_Rachel blushed scarlet and could feel the moisture accumulating in her panties, "I can't, my dads are waiting..." The diva started, but any further protests were stopped when Quinn placed a finger against the brunette's lips. The blonde glanced around the room before her eyes landed on a sofa in the corner; she pulled Rachel flush against her and started moving them towards it. "I have not yet had the opportunity to have my way with you without the risk of my daughter walking in on us... I'm going to take advantage of this situation being presented to me even if it means being with you on this sofa, in this dressing room." Quinn husked as she nipped the diva just below her ear and pushed her until she was lying on her back on the sofa. Rachel's breathing became very heavy as the blonde lay down on top of her with one of her legs resting between the girl's._

_Even though they had been intimate on several occasions they had never been in a situation where they could go all the way and Rachel wasn't sure she was ready for that. The problem was she didn't think she could say no, as a matter of fact she knew she couldn't and that scared her beyond belief._

_The diva put her hands on Quinn's shoulders and pushed her back a little, "What about my dads?" _

_Quinn sighed in frustration and looked the little brunette in the eye, "The doors locked, so no one is getting in and quite frankly you're not getting out. I'm horny as hell and I'm going to get some release, okay?" Rachel gulped and nodded despite her question not having been answered._

_The blonde leant forward and pushed her lips against the diva's and after some coaxing the girl kissed her back with equal fervour... _

_Quinn started rocking her thigh into Rachel's core causing the girl to gasp and to start thrusting her hips up to meet the blonde's. Quinn moaned at the feeling, she moved her lips to the brunette's neck and started sucking and biting at her pulse point. The diva gripped tightly at the young mother's shoulder blades and bit down on her lower lip to control her moaning as their thrusting started to increase in intensity. Quinn's thigh was hitting Rachel so deliciously and she was already so on edge that it didn't take long for her to cry out and tumble into her orgasm... The sight and stiffening of the diva's body combined with the perfect positioning of her thigh between the blonde's legs was all she needed to follow the little brunette over the edge._

_The girls continued to rock gently against each other, prolonging their respective orgasms for as long as possible... When both of them had sufficiently calmed down, Quinn collapsed on top of the diva, turned her head so that it was in the crook of Rachel's neck and started kissing it._

_After a few minutes the young girl tried to push the blonde off, she really needed to get to her dads. "Quinn, I need to go... My dads are waiting and if I don't leave now they're going to get worried or suspicious." _

_Quinn bought her head up and smirked while tracing her finger up and down the side of the brunette's neck, "I think with a hickey that size, they're going to suspect something."_

_Rachel's eyes widened as the reality of what the blonde said dawned on her. "You didn't... What about Beth? She's still my girlfriend Quinn," the diva said in exasperation. _

_The blonde glared down at Rachel, grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head before rocking her thigh into the little brunette's core. "I didn't hear you complaining, you want me just as much as I want you... Let's not forget that," Quinn stated before rolling off of the diva, straightening out her clothes and walking out of the room with one last wink over her shoulder._

_Rachel sighed in frustration and ran her fingers through her hair... she was seriously turned on and would need another few minutes to compose herself before she could even consider moving, never mind actually leaving the room._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn smirked at the memory, she could already feel arousal pooling between her thighs... She wanted Rachel and she wanted all of her. She adored her daughter, but after Beth came to her asking her advice about sex and making someone's first time special she knew she had to take Rachel. There was something about knowing she was there first that was so arousing and... final.

If she were Rachel's first it would be as good as stamping her claim on the young girl... She would effectively be marking her permanent place in the little diva's life. No one who entered into Rachel's life in the future would ever be able to erase the role that she played or the position she filled.

Just then the front door opened and Beth walked in with Rachel, "Hey mom," the young blonde said as she made her way over to the fridge to get her and the diva something to drink. She had no idea that while she was busy in the fridge her mom was busy eye sexing her girlfriend, looking her up and down like she was a piece of bacon that needed to be consumed.

"Hey baby, did you have a good day?" Quinn asked, while watching Rachel blush and smile shyly at her.

"Yeah, it was all good... Um, Rach and I are gonna head up to my room to do homework," Beth said as she grabbed the brunette's hand and started quickly pulling her towards the stairs. Just before they were about to head up, Beth stopped suddenly, turned around and looked at her mom, "Oh and I was wondering if it would be possible for Rachel to spend the night?... You know... to um, to help me study."

Quinn smiled at her daughter's obviousness; she was clearly trying to create an intimate situation for her and her girlfriend... Obviously, the older blonde wasn't going to allow that to happen, but if she wanted the little diva then she couldn't pass up the prime opportunity that her daughter just presented her with... She would just have to be very strategic in her planning.

"Sure baby, but Rachel will sleep in the spare room tonight and your bedroom door is to stay open while the two of you are up there alone," Quinn stated sternly.

Beth sighed and a look of absolute disappointment crossed her face "Fine mom," the young blonde pouted, "I'll live with those rules... Just call us when dinner is ready." With that she once again grabbed Rachel's hand and the two began walking up the stairs. Just before they disappeared out of sight Rachel shot Quinn a rather heated look over her shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

That night after the girls had gone to bed Quinn snuck into the spare room to see Rachel. The blonde approached the bed and pulled the comforter down, exposing the diva's body. The sight alone had the young mother's mouth watering; Rachel was only wearing a white tank top and white cotton panties. She was, in that moment, the epitome of innocent and virginal.

Quinn slowly climbed on the bed and straddled Rachel's waist, the diva squirmed but remained asleep. She gently ran her hands down the little brunette's arms, until she reached her wrists, where she wrapped her fingers around them and raised them above Rachel's head. The blonde reached into the draw next to the bed and removed a set of handcuffs she had placed in there earlier in the evening and cuffed the little diva's wrists to the head board.

The sound of the cuffs clicking into place and the feel of the cold metal on her skin caused Rachel to awaken from her slumber. She blinked her eyes and looked up at the blonde sitting on her, "Quinn, what's going on?" The little brunette asked a little drowsily as she tried to move her hands from above her head. When she realised they wouldn't move she started to panic and frantically pull at the cuffs.

Quinn realising that the noise would wake Beth lay down on top of Rachel and grabbed the cuffs keeping them still. "Hush baby, it's okay, it's just me... Relax, just breathe," the blonde whispered and kissed Rachel on the forehead.

Quinn's calming voice and reassurances caused the brunette to relax and some of the tension she was feeling to leave her body.

Rachel looked at the blonde curiously, "What are you doing?" Quinn looked down at the diva before leaning down and connecting their lips, "I want you Rachel, I want to be your first." Rachel's eyes almost bogged out of her head and she opened her mouth to protest, but before she could the blonde silenced her with a fierce kiss.

"Shhh baby, I'll take care of you I promise," Quinn whispered as she ran her fingers over Rachel's body stopping so she could message her breasts.

The brunette closed her eyes and whimpered at the touch... She couldn't believe this was happening and she wasn't entirely sure she was ready, but she knew she trusted Quinn and she couldn't deny that her body wanted it.

Quinn leant forward and kissed from Rachel's jaw line up to her ear where she nipped her ear lobe. "I'm sorry about the hand cuffs, but I couldn't risk you running away..." The blonde whispered, while breathing heavily into the diva's ear, "I know you want me and you want this." Rachel groaned and arched her body into Quinn.

"You're gonna need to be quiet baby, Beth's just down the hall and we don't want her to have to hear her mother having sex with her girlfriend." Rachel bit down on her lower lip in an attempt to keep quiet... Quinn's words were turning her on beyond belief.

The blonde lifted the diva's tank top high enough to expose her perfect breasts and wasted absolutely no time before diving in and taking one into her mouth. She kissed, sucked and bit at one nipple before swapping and giving the other the same treatment.

Rachel felt like she was in heaven... she had never felt so much pleasure, it was exhilarating and she was so overwhelmed, but at the same time she wanted, no, she needed to feel more.

Quinn moved her hands to the waistband of the young girl's panties and started to pull them down when she felt the little brunette stiffen. She kissed her way down to the diva's abdomen where she rested her cheek and waited for the girl to relax... As soon as the muscles below her face became less tense she continued the task of removing her underwear. Once the panties had been removed and discarded on the floor next to the bed Quinn was overcome by the musky sent of Rachel's arousal and she couldn't help the urge she felt to get a taste.

The blonde quickly shifted her body until she was situated between the diva's legs with one hand resting on the girl's stomach to ensure she stayed still and then she slowly licked her way up Rachel's slit. The girl in question's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she emitted a rather loud moan.

Quinn knew if she wanted to do this she was going to have to keep Rachel quiet... So she got up and stretched into the draw next to the bed once again, this time returning with a scarf.

The brunette's eyes widened, "What..." but before she could finish the question the blonde had the scarf in her mouth and was tying it behind her head. "I'm sorry honey, but apparently you can't keep quiet and we've barely even started... This will just ensure that you get maximum pleasure without interruption," Quinn cooed before moving back to her position between Rachel's legs.

She continued with her previous activity... She kissed and licked the diva's slit a few times before using her fingers to part her lips so she could explore more deeply, sucking; nipping and licking at the young girl's clit... Quinn was relentless; she attacked and abused the little nub until it was completely exposed from its hood. Rachel was moaning and whimpering into the scarf, while thrashing around on the bed... It was all too much for her and her orgasm hit her with such force that she arched completely off the bed before coming to rest again completely spent.

The diva got absolutely no time to recover from her orgasm before Quinn had shifted her exploration of Rachel's folds to her entrance... The blonde loved the taste of the little brunette and she wanted more, she could quite easily become addicted to Rachel if she allowed herself the luxury. She used her tongue to circle the diva's entrance a few times before thrusting it into the girl as deep as she could go... Rachel 'screamed' as the blonde's tongue entered her and began thrusting her hips to meet Quinn's tongue. The closer to the edge the diva got the more forceful and erratic her thrusting became and eventually the blonde had to hold her hips down to ensure she was not thrown from the bed...

The little brunette's body language and the fluttering of the muscles around her tongue let Quinn know that Rachel was close... Two more thrusts later and the diva's muscles clamped down around the blonde's tongue, releasing all of her juicy nectar directly into Quinn's mouth who was more than happy to lap it up.

The young girl was completely exhausted and completely satisfied... She could barely lift her head or move any part of her body, but she couldn't help the smile that spread across her face... She was certain she was in heaven and Quinn was her very own angel.

Rachel had never had sex before so she didn't have the same stamina for it that the blonde had developed over the years. Her body was already feeling over-sensitive, not that this concerned Quinn who appeared to be ready to continue with whatever other tasks she had in mind. She moved from in between the diva's legs up her body leaving a trail of bites and kisses as she went.

When she reached Rachel's ear she dropped a final kiss there and whispered, "Come on baby, stay with me... I'm not finished yet."

The brunette looked at her and shook her head; she didn't think she could handle another orgasm. Quinn looked at her while moving her hand down her stomach towards her core. When she reached her destination she started rubbing Rachel's clit, while watching the little diva's face for her reaction. When she saw the girls eyes slip shut and felt hips thrusting into her hand she knew she had her, "There we go... that feels good doesn't it baby?"

Rachel opened her big brown eyes and nodded her head, she was exhausted but dammit if that didn't feel good.

The blonde smirked down at the diva before moving her hand further south to the brunette's entrance.

The young girl immediately tensed she knew what was coming and she still wasn't sure... Sure, if circumstances were different Quinn would've been her first choice without a doubt, but the fact is she is her girlfriend's mother and that's not exactly how she pictured her first time when designing her life plan.

Quinn leant forward so her mouth was resting against Rachel's ear, "You need to relax honey, its going to hurt a lot worse if you don't calm down."

The pep talk helped a little, but not nearly enough... So the blonde started kissing and nipping at the little diva's pulse point, which proved to be sufficient distraction as Rachel closed her eyes getting lost in the sensation.

As soon as the blonde felt the brunette relax beneath her she wasted no time in plunging a single finger into Rachel's wet heat. She felt her finger come into contact with and burst through the thin barrier, marking her entrance into unchartered territory.

The pain Rachel was feeling at that moment was excruciating and she couldn't stop the tears from leaving her eyes. Quinn looked at the diva, kissed away the tears that were streaming down her face and slowed down her ministrations...

Eventually the pain gave way to pleasure and Rachel started to moan and writhe under the blonde.

Quinn could tell from the diva's responses that she was ready for more so she added a second finger, sped up her movements and started to slam into the little brunette harder... Rachel could tell her orgasm was fast approaching and when the blonde hit that special spot inside her she saw fireworks and fell from the edge.

Quinn didn't slow down her movements though; instead she added a third finger and continued with the same pace as before.

Rachel was in heaven and hell... She had never felt so much pleasure and pain at the same time, the third finger had stretched her to a level she wasn't entirely ready for or comfortable with and yet it still managed to feel so perfect.

Her fourth orgasm of the evening hit her without warning... Her emotions were so out of control and her body so sensitive that she couldn't even tell it was coming before a white hot heat was coursing through her.

Quinn helped her ride out her orgasm before removing her fingers, licking them clean and undoing the handcuffs and scarf... She pulled the little brunette into her arms because the girl was too drained to do it on her own and held her tightly.

Despite the night having been amazing there was a hint of melancholia in the air... They knew there was no future for them, the age gap was too large and they wouldn't be seeing each other anymore since Rachel was obviously going to end things with Beth now that she had had sex with her mother.

"Thank you for the most amazing night of my life to date. I will never forget it or you... I can quite happily say you were my first real love Quinn Fabray," the diva said with tears in her eyes.

The young mother brushed the tears away with her thumb, "Shh honey, don't cry... I'm just a chapter in your story and you in mine. You're a remarkable girl Rachel Berry and I will always wish that I had the opportunity to meet you in another time or place."

Quinn pressed a kiss to the top of her head and hummed a lullaby until she felt the diva's breathing even out...

She got up from the bed and pulled the little brunette's underwear up her legs, followed by the comforter, ensuring the girl was warm before turning out the light and leaving the room without looking back.


End file.
